What If?
by Lady Venom2
Summary: Redone,(not much though) In a different version of the technorganic war, one Maximal is allowed to see how important her role in the war really is.


Author's Note: This is my first attempt at both first person writing and Beast Machine writing. I know that it's not the best, so if you feel I messed up on something please feel free to email me what I screwed up on.  
  
*~*What If...?~*~  
  
By: Lady Venom ------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
The vehicons that hadn't been trashed retreated, not far behind their leaders followed. "Optimus we've won!" Nightscream declared.  
  
"If you call this winning," Cheetor said sarcastically.  
  
"Cheetor's right. We've only resulted in a standstill, everyone back to base. Maybe Botanica has had better luck." Optimus said, directing all of us toward the manhole.  
  
We went into the sewers that led back to base. Optimus brought up the front, Nightscream, Blackarachnia, Cheetor, Silverbolt and I stayed in the middle, while Rampage and Depth Charge brought up the rear. I sighed, I was getting tired of all the battles. All the running and hiding, I just wanted to live in peace. Just me and Rampage.  
  
"Hey, you don't look so good, what's wrong?"  
  
I didn't answer Nightscream right away.  
  
"I just need a good nights sleep kid, don't worry about me," I replied, waving a taloned hand at the question.  
  
"I'm not a kid," Nightscream pouted.  
  
"Shh, there are still some Vehicons above us. The last thing we need is you giving away our position." Fumed Depth Charge.  
  
"You worry too much lizardlips, they can't find us in beast mode. Rememba?" Rattrap said to the reformatted raptor.  
  
We reached base, large technorganic plants greeted us at almost every turn. We saw Botanica, at the only computer station that we could salvage, working with some green goop. I spread my wings and stretched them, my gargoyle body needed to recharge. I flew over to the Oracle and sat down against one of the large pillars on the tunnel leading to the Oracle. I watched the liquid wall for a while until I heard someone behind me. I knew that it was Rampage without turning. We had an uncanny ability to know where we were, or if we were injured and even what the other was thinking at certain times. I think that with our reformatted bodies we had been given a very weak psychic link, but then again, that's just my opinion. Being a gargoyle suited him, he wrapped his large red wings around me in a loving embrace.  
  
"You've seemed distracted all day. What's wrong?" He asked, actually sounding concerned and sincere. I settled into his arms, I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he waited for my answer.  
  
"Haven't you ever wondered if what we're fighting for is really worth it?" I wondered aloud, closing my eyes and relaxing. This must not have been the answer he was waiting for because I could feel him tense.  
  
"How long have you felt this way?" His voice was slightly pained. I shrugged,  
  
"Not long, I just feel like we're making a mistake. I mean, is Megatron really wrong?"  
  
"You're just tired. Today's battle was hard, and you are a little torn up," He concluded, motioning to my wing. I looked at the gash in my wing. It was a gift from Obsidian, I had been quick to return the favor.  
  
But maybe he was right, I decided to get some rest. Rampage left, giving me some space to think. I closed my eyes and was drifting to sleep when I heard someone call my name. Looking around I saw everyone asleep except for the night watch which was Depth Charge tonight. The blue and black raptor was walking amongst the plants. I was about to call out to him when I heard it again. I looked toward the Oracle, it's usual vibrant wall was now solid, impassive. Walking toward it, I saw something beyond the wall, something silver and reptilian. When I blinked it was gone.  
  
I placed my clawed hand on the surface, instead of staying there it sank in. I pushed my arm all the way in, after a little resistance I managed to push my way inside the Oracle. It took a while for my eye's to adjust to the bright light. Out of the corner of my eye I saw it again, but when I turned it was gone.  
  
Instead I saw in front of me a barren wasteland, I walked down the road. It looked like Cybertropolis, if Cybertropolis had had a bomb go off in it. There was a sound behind me and I turned around in time to see two 'bots running toward me. Before I had time to move they ran through me, I felt very cold where they had passed through. As if my insides had turned to ice, but the feeling passed so quickly I had to wonder if I really felt it, or only this tingling sensation that was left.  
  
I looked to see what they were running from. I saw it, it was this large saucer shaped disc flying after them. It had a spot light and gun built on it that rotated all around it. For a moment I thought that it would miss the couple who were hiding in the shadows, but then another appeared behind them. It's spotlight landed on them, the gun opened fire on the male.  
  
"Noo!" The female and I screamed in unison, I flew into the air and tried to grab at the thing, but like the two 'bots did to me,  
  
I went through it. I fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, lifting myself up on my elbows I watched the male shake as the bullets tore through his large blue body. The female tried in vain to protect him with her gun, but the bullets hit a shield and fell harmlessly to the ground. There was almost nothing left of the male when he fell, dead.  
  
I closed my eyes and turned away when the spray of bullets was directed to the small gold femme. I heard her scream in agony, then it was cut short with a small choking sound as she too fell dead. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see that the things weren't done yet.  
  
Now what are they doing?  
  
"They are collection their sparks for Megatron." I looked up at Dinobot, who was holding out his hand to help me up.  
  
The TMII raptor and I watched as a long arm extended from the top and extracted the sparks of the two dead bot's.  
  
"What are they? Why are they doing this?"  
  
"They are sentinels. Created by Megatron to search and destroy the rebels created by the Matrix, "Dinobot said with disgust. "How? Why? What happened to Optimus and the others?" I demanded angrily.  
  
"Megatron created more Vehicons and he was able to over power them. But he wouldn't have won without help." Dinobot seemed disappointed with this.  
  
"Who in the Pit would help him," I asked with unveiled anger. I blinked and was instantly in another room.  
  
"Now where are we?" I asked, looking around to get my bearings. This place seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't place it.  
  
"We've gone a bit into the past, now watch." I waited, and after only a moment I could see the Maximal rebels being dragged in by Obsidian, Strika, Thrust, and two other Vehicon generals that I couldn't place.  
  
The Maximals were bound by energon chains. I watched Megatron from the shadows when I finally realized where we were. This was the Council Citadel, Megatron's first base, the one he had abandoned after losing his body.  
  
"So Optimus Primal. How does it feel to be the loser?" Megatron asked the chained gorilla peacefully, if not gleefully.  
  
"You can't win, I won't let you!" Optimus roared. Megatron turned his back on the Maximals as he spoke,  
  
"You will not win, nooo." He turned around and looked Optimus in the eye, "For the power gauntlet has been thrown and I have come out the victor!"  
  
"And they are your spoils?" A voice said with bitterness. I turned toward the voice and stared in shock as I emerged from the shadows. She...I -walked up and inspected Optimus with disgust.  
  
The femme had a silver breastplate and black leggings. Long blue hair flowed down her back. I watched as I laughed in Optimus's face,  
  
"Surprised? Don't be." She told him with a smile.  
  
"Why? Why would you do this?" Silverbolt asked bewildered.  
  
She...I turned on Silverbolt, her eye's glowing bright red as she grabbed his face and forced him to look at her.  
  
"Why? You dare ask me why? Because Rampage did something you cowards never could. He died for me, at your hands! Rampage would still be alive today if you hadn't abandoned us!" She cried out in fury, her voice cracking at the end with emotion. The light black gargoyless was lost for a moment, no doubt remember the horrible day it happened.  
  
"Megatron has been lying to you. Don't you remember? It wasn't us who killed him, it was the Vehicons." Depth Charge yelled, directing my...her attention and wrath on him. Her eye's bright red again, she turned slowly,  
  
"But you're glad he's dead aren't you? You always wanted to see X pay for his crimes."  
  
My legs were starting to give and I had to lean on Dinobot for support. Rampage? Dead? No, it couldn't be! I wouldn't let it happen! But it was true, searching the maximals I realized that they were short one rebel.  
  
"Why would I...How could I...?"  
  
"After Rampage's death, your loyalties shifted to what you thought was the right side." Dinobot told me softly, trying not to heighten my panic. She walked back over to Megatron, without turning around she waved a dismissing hand in their general direction,  
  
"Destroy them," she said deadpan.  
  
I shut my eye's. Trying to wake from this horrible nightmare. When I opened them, I was surrounded by the bright light again. I furiously looked around for Dinobot, when I found him I had to fight back tears.  
  
"Tell me, please, that that wasn't real. Is that what will happen indefinitely?" I said, almost begging him to agree with me.  
  
The transmetal two raptor shook his head, "The future is never secure. What you saw may not happen. Come, I want to show you another future."  
  
I walked over to him, and took his outstretched hand and found myself sitting a top a large building. I saw Megatron in Optimus's old TMII body. His was sitting on a huge throne like chair. I saw dozens of sparks joining with Megatrons, Optimus was pleading with them not to. A single spark stopped in front of Optimus, I heard it speak to him.  
  
"Optimus? Don't give up bigbot."  
  
Cheetor!  
  
I watched his spark join with Optimus's. Megatron reached down and pick up the technorganic gorilla. I watched him walk to the edge, looking down I gasped. What I saw was the core of Cybertron, Optimus managed to fire at Megatron's throne.  
  
I watched in awe as vines started to creep up the sides of it. Apparently Megatron didn't see them because the vines suddenly shot out and wrapped themselves around his arms. Pulling to free himself, Megatron was now teetering on the edge of the abyss. Optimus managed to get another shot out through Megatron's fingers and was able to break the vines grip on his arm.  
"What are you doing? You'll destroy us both!" Optimus said something about bringing the past to rest before Cybertron could become whole again. Destroying the last vine both he and Megatron fell.  
  
I watched helplessly, waiting for Optimus to turn on his jets. I stared horrified s he came closer to the core. Crying out I tried to leap in after him. But a quick pull back on my tail and I was left staring up at Dinobots impassive face.  
  
"Why? Why are you showing me this! What can I possibly do?!" I screamed at him. Trembling with emotion I fought back tears, burying my face in my hands. Whispering 'Why me?' over and over again. I felt a taloned hand gently laid on my shoulder. I jerked away as if he were poison.  
  
"Don't touch me!" I hissed. Looking at him coldly I stood, I wanted to run from him, to get away, somewhere safe where I could pretend that it never happened. But that is not how a warrior acts. Standing tall I faced him, my face kept passive and expressionless.  
  
"Take me back. I have seen enough," I made my voice sound authoritive. I saw a flicker of something in his eye. Pride? Respect? I didn't think too much of it. I suddenly thought of the stories about the original Dinobot and regretted not having a chance to meet someone who shared my views of honor. The TMII raptor stepped aside, allowing me to see outside the Oracle.  
  
I could still see Depth Charge, surprised that he hadn't noticed me gone. I walked over and touched the glassy surface, my hand slid through. I turned back to Dinobot before I left.  
  
"I vow that I will not let those futures become reality. Megatron will not win!" I swore. "If you lose faith, just look toward the ones who care for you. You will find that they care more than what is shown."  
  
Nodding I walked back into my world, leaving the dead warrior behind. Looking, I found Rampage asleep as far from the others as possible. I no longer doubted our mission, no matter how hard the battles are, my life is not the only one on the line now. I curled up beside the lean, red gargoyle. Shifting his weight, he wrapped an arm and wing around me. "Did you find your answers?" His sleep filled voice mumbled. A little surprised by his choice of words I smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Yes," I replied, "More than what I needed answered."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
